


Kai wears Adam's sweater

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Adam is worried about kai, I'm terrible at tagging, M/M, Then finds him wearing his sweater, oneshots????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: I literally just followed a prompt I've been rlly unmotivated recently
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Kai wears Adam's sweater

"Kai! Kai where are you?!" Adam shouted as he skidded through the hallway in his socks, sliding across the laminate flooring and he poked his head around the doorway to see Kai looking up at him confusedly.

Adam sighed with relief. After the whole hollow life thing he'd been struggling with really bad anxiety, every day a fear that there would be a glitch in the game and one of his friends would disappear. He was relieved to see Kai there, looking up at him from his spot on the bed, Nintendo switch in hand.

"Are you... Wearing my sweater?" Adam asked suddenly, noticing the black hoodie Kai was wearing. 

Kai blushed and looked down at it, then looked back up at Adam.

"Ah...uhm, yeah, it is." He said, pulling it up by the collar and sniffing it.

"Do you want it back?" He added. 

"Uhm... No, you can keep it... It... Looks good on you." Adam said awkwardly, shooting a finger gun at kai and rushing off to go and check on Mira.


End file.
